Together
by terigelinding
Summary: Seorang dewa kematian bernama Mikhail mendapat tugas mengawasi hari-hari terakhir seorang peternak bernama Lillian. Kinda AU. OOC sangat ;A;


Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns ©Marvelous Interactive and ©Natsume

* * *

><p><em>Lillian – Konohana Town<em>

Sudah cukup lama aku memperhatikanmu dari atas sini, Lillian.

Dapat kukatakan bahwa kau cukup menawan.

Kau pekerja keras.

Kau merawat hewan ternakmu dengan baik.

Dan tampaknya kau cukup disenangi oleh orang-orang di kota itu.

_Sayang sekali, waktumu tampaknya tak lama lagi habis..._

* * *

><p><strong>Together<strong>

**Warning : ooc. Full with gajeness ;A;. First... Romance nggak berasaaaa~ *trollface*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fall 1<em>

Sore yang cerah. Musim gugur telah tiba, daun-daun mulai berguguran. Dengan pakaian favoritku, aku menuju rumah Lillian. Akhirnya aku akan bertemu secara langsung dengannya. Sesekali aku merapihkan rambut platinum-blondeku, membenarkan letak kacamataku, merapihkan pakaianku dan melakukan hal-hal tersebut berulang kali. Aku ingin membuat kesan yang baik ketika bertemu dengannya, tanpa celah sedikitpun. Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di peternakannya. Kulemparkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. '_Ada sapi...' _gumamku.

" Hei..."

Suara seorang gadis membuatku tersadar dari sesi ''pengamatan''ku.

" Apa kau penduduk baru disini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya... " tanya gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

" Sayang sekali tapi tidak. Saya bukan penduduk baru disini. Saya kemari karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus dilakukan. Perkenalkan, nama saya Mikhail. Dan anda adalah Lillian, bukan?''

" aah.. iya benar, bagaimana anda tau?" dapat kulihat ekspresinya berubah.

" Saya kesini atas utusan atasan saya untuk memberitahu sesuatu, Lillian. "

" Mengenai apa?"

Ku condongkan tubuhku agar dia bisa mendengarku dengan jelas, tanpa aku harus bicara keras-keras.

" ... Kau hanya memiliki 31 hari lagi untuk hidup. Termasuk hari ini, Lillian. "

Setelah itu, semua terasa sepi. Tak ada yang mulai bicara, baik aku maupun Lillian. Hanya suara angin yang tertangkap oleh telingaku. tidak kurang. Tidak lebih.

" A— apa... maksudmu? " akhirnya dia berbicara juga. Lillian tampak tidak percaya dengan pernyataan yang baru saja kukatakan kepadanya.

" Maksudku, 31 hari lagi anda tidak akan berada di peternakan ini. Tidak akan ada di kota ini. Dan tidak akan ada di dunia ini. Istilah singkatnya kau akan mati. "

Matanya menatap diriku tak percaya. Lillian mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesekali dia memainkan roknya. Dia tampak gelisah. Seakan tak mau percaya kata-kataku tadi.

" Kau... bercandakan? Haha. Memangnya kau siapa? Dewa kematian? Lucu sekali... " tanya Lillian sambil tertawa. Namun matanya masih menunjukkan ketakutan. Ketidakpercayaan.

" Aku tidak bercanda dan iya aku adalah dewa kematian. Aku akan terus mengawasimu hingga 31 hari kedepan. Senang berkenalan dengan anda hari ini. "

" Untuk apa kau mengawasi ku? "

" Membuat laporan. Sekedar liburan. Dan alasan-alasan lain. "

Lillian menundukkan kepalanya. Tampaknya dia sedang berpikir. Berpikir dengan keras. Alisnya tampak menyatu. Pundaknya bergetar. Dia memainkan roknya hingga kainnya tak halus lagi.

" Hei... " aku mencoba bicara padanya.

Masih belum ada jawaban.

" Kenapa diam saja? " masih diam juga...

" Ayo jawab aku, Lillian... " apa dia sudah mati? Aah tidak mungkin. Menurut daftarku dia akan mati pada Fall 31 nanti . Tidak mungkin sekarang. Akulah yang akan mencabut nyawanya. Bukan dewa kematian lain... lagipula, mana mungkin dia mati sambil berdiri seperti ini...

Suasana menjadi tidak enak. Belum pernah ada manusia yang hanya diam tak bergerak ketika aku datangi seperti ini. Biasanya mereka akan gusar. Berusaha untuk memukulku. Berusaha menolak kata-kataku. Menertawakanku. Namun Lillian berbeda. Dia hanya diam, tanpa ada kata-kata yang dikeluarkan dari bibirnya.

Entah berapa lama kami hanya diam disana. Berdiri saling berhadapan tanpa pembicaraan.

" Mikhail... "

Akhirnya dia berbicara. Aku sempat berniat membeli permen untuk menarik perhatiannya...

" ahh.. iya? " jawabku. Masih belum tau pasti harus berkata apa..

" Bisakah aku mengubah takdirku? " tanyanya sambil menatapku. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Membuatku merasa... iba?

" Eh? Mengubah takdir? Kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Bisa dikatakan hampir tidak mungkin... " aku berusaha menjawab semampuku.

" Tidak bisakah kau membantuku mengubah takdirku, Mikhail? "

Aku? Membantunya?

" Tidak bisa, Lillian. Ada larangan yang tidak memperbolehkan kami –dewa kematian– membantu manusia selamat dari kematiannya. Aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku jika membantumu selamat nanti. Atasanku akan mengubahku menjadi manusia seperti kau. Maaf... "

" Yaah... sayang sekali. " Lillian tersenyum pahit.

" ... iya. " jawabku seraya mengacak-acak bagian belakang rambutku.

" Jadi untuk 31 hari kedepan kau akan terus mengawasiku... " tanya Lillian. Tampaknya dia berusaha mengalihan topik yang berhubung dengan kematian.

" Iya, benar. "

" Dimana kau akan menetap, Mikhail? "

" Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan tinggal di rumahmu untuk 31 hari kedepan. Aku hanya perlu sedikit tempat agar aku dapat mengawasimu dan membuat laporan tentang dirimu sebelum- "

" Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan... " jawab Lillian, memotong kalimatku.

Sekarang kami hanya saling menatap. Tanda kata-kata sedikitpun.

" Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke rumahku sekarang. Hari mulai gelap... "

" Baiklah. Terima Kasih, Lillian "

" Untuk apa? " tanyanya bingung.

" Sudah memperbolehkanku tinggal di rumahmu untuk beberapa waktu...? " jawabku sedikit gugup.

" Sama-sama, Mikhail. " jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Lillian kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya. Aku masih diam ditempat. Baru ku sadari bahwa senyum Lillian sangatlah... manis? Dari belakang... Lillian cukup memikat hati lawan jenisnya.

'_Bisa kumasukkan data tersebut ke dalam laporan...'_ gumamku

Aku terus memandanginya dari belakang dan mulai mengikutinya menuju rumah yang tak jauh tadi tempat kami berbicara tadi. Ramputnya teruai manis di belakang tubuhnya...

" Hei, Mikhail... "

Panggilannya membangunkanku

" Ada apa? " tanyaku berusaha setenang mungkin.

" Aku mau memasukkan hewan ternakku ke dalam kandang. Kau bisa langsung masuk ke rumahku disana. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu... "

" Aah... Baiklah kalau begitu. " memang sedikit tidak sopan, namun jika tuan rumah sudah bilang begitu, mau diapakan...

Aku memasuki rumah tersebut. Tidak terlalu besar namun semua barang tertata rapih. Aku berjalan menuju kasur Lillian. Kasurnya nyaman. Kemudian aku melihat rak yang penuh dengan buku. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ku teliti. Akupun memutuskan untuk menunggu Lillian.

' _Lama sekali... ' _gumamku. Munkin Lilian memerlukan waktu sendiri. Aku menunggu sambil duduk di samping rak buku tadi. Tak lama kemudian kelopak mataku terasa berat dan akupun tidur dengan tenang...

* * *

><p><em>Fall 2<em>

Perlahan aku bangun dari tidurku. Sebuah selimut hangan dikalungkan di pundakku. Aku lihat sekelilingku. Masih disamping rak buku...

" Kau sudah bangun, Mikhail? " sebuah suara membangunkanku dari sesi 'mengumpulkan arwah'ku.

" Iya... " jawabku setengah sadar. Pandanganku sedikit buram. Kuraba sekitar mataku, dan baru ku sadari aku tidak mengenakan kacamataku.

" Umm.. ini, kacamatamu." Jawab Lillian sambil memberikan kacamataku.

" Terima kasih, Lillian. " jawabku sambil tersenyum.

" Maaf membiarkanmu tidur di lantai. Aku tidak kuat untuk mengangkatmu untuk tidur di kasurku... " kata Lillian seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

" Aah tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku mengawasimu tapi aku malah tertidur... payah. "

Aku berusaha merapihkan rambutku. Sedangkan Lillian sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur. Entahlah dia membuat apa. Bereskan selimut tadi baru meneliti. Setelah merapihkan selimut bekas pakaiku, aku berjalan menuju Lillian. Aroma yang nikmat mengelilingi ruangan. Aku melihat sebuah pot berukuran cukup besar, _Tofu_, dan _Soy Milk._ Tampaknya dia sedang membuat_ Boiled Tofu ._

Aku memperhatikannya cukup lama dari belakang. Sesekali aku mendekatinya untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakannya namun hanya sebentar.

" Hari ini kita akan makanTofu, tidak apa-apakan? " tanyanya sambil menatapku

" Iya, tidak apa-apa. " jawabku

Setelah sarapan, Lillian akan merawat hewan ternaknya. Akupun mengikutinya.

Kulihat dia mengeluarkan hewan-hewan ternaknya. Hari ini cukup cerah. Salah satu ekor sapinya menatapku dalam-dalam, akupun menatap balik sapi itu dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba Lillian menghampiriku.

" Hei, Mikhail... "

" Iya? " jawabku masih menatap sapi tadi.

" Kau mau coba menyikat sapiku? Dia tidak berbahaya kok... " Kata Lillian sambil mengarahkan sikatnya ke arahku.

" ... Baiklah. " akupun mengambil sikat tadi, manggulung naik lengan bajuku dan mulai menyikat tubuh sapi tadi.

Ternyata menyikat sapi lebih melelahkan dari yang aku kira...

" Bagaimana menurutmu? Merawat hewan ternak itu menyenangkan... " kata Lillian.

" I—iyaa, menyenangkan. " kataku sambil berusaha mengatur kembali napasku...

" Aku akan mengambilkan minuman, tolong jaga sapiku ya. " Lillian tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkanku dengan sapi tadi.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas ketika Lillian tersenyum tadi. Aku harap dia tidak menyadarinya... Ini akan menjadi rahasia antara aku, Tuhan, dan sapi tadi.

Setelah membawakanku minuman, Lillian kembali merawat hewan ternaknya. Aku terus memandanginya. Dia terus tersenyum selama melakukan perkerjaannya. Sayang hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Bagaimana cara dia mati nanti? Aku sendiri bahkan tak tau. Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk mencabut rohnya pada Fall 31 nanti. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih...

Hari ini biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa selain salah satu penduduk datang ke peternakkan Lillian. Kalo tidak salah namanya Kana. Aku menjelaskan pada Lillian bahwa manusia yang dapat melihatku hanyalah dia. Lillian dan Kanapun mulau berbincang tentang banyak hal. Menurut hasil pengamatanku mereka memang cukup dekat. Mereka bicara cukup lama, hingga aku bosan dan mulai bermain dengan sapi Lillian tadi...

Tidak ada yang spesial untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan.

Kecuali perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika aku melihat senyuman manis Lillian.

* * *

><p><em>Fall 7<em>

Aku memandang Lillian yang sedang bekerja. Untukku sekarang Lillian sangatlah menawan. Aku suka senyumannya, kerja kerasnya, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Entah kenapa aku kesal melihat Lillian berbicara dengan Kana maupun Hiro –penduduk kota ini juga- . Setiap aku melihat Lillian berbicara dengan laki-laki lain. Aku segera menuju kandang hewan dan mencurahkan isi pikiranku pada mereka. Aku bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Merekakan hanya berbincang-bincang... tidak ada salahnya kan?

* * *

><p><em>Fall 9<em>

Perasaanku pada Lillian semakin tidak jelas. Wajahku terus memerah ketika aku memperhatikannya. Lillian mulai bertanya " Mikhail, apa kau sakit? ", " Wajahmu merah sekali. ", " Kau terlalu sering mengerjakan laporan tak jelas itu, Mikhail. " dan masih banyak lagi... Lillian sudah membuatku terpesona olehnya.

* * *

><p><em>Fall 10<em>

Hari ini aku memainkan biola kesayanganku untuk Lillian. Dia tampaknya menyukainya... setelah setelah selesai Lillian langsung tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Saat itu jantungku berdebar cukup keras. Aku harap dia tidak mendengarnya..

* * *

><p>Fall 12<p>

Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku. Ingin aku merayakannya bersama Lillian tapi tampaknya tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan tidak tau hari ini aku berulang tahun...

" Mikhail... "

" A—ahh ada apa, Lillian? Kau sudah selesai bekerja? Cepat seka- "

" maukah kau menemaniku ke tempat Harvest Goddess? " tanya Lillian

" ... Baiklah. "

Akupun mengikuti Lillian ke tempat Harvest Goddess. Para penduduk menamakannya _The Spring_. Kami perlu menaikki gunung untuk mencapai tempat itu.

Akhirnya kami sampai tujuan dengan selamat sentosa...

" Hei, Mikhail. Bisakah dewa kematian membuat permohonan? " tanya Lillian. Aku kurang mengerti dengan pertanyaannya...

" Mungkin. Memangnya ada apa? "

" Ada cerita permohonan kita akan dikabuli jika kita melemparkan persembahan semacam bunga ke dalam air ini... "

" Apa benar? " tanyaku tak percaya.

" Aku tidak tau. Untuk itu kita kemari, aku mau kita mencobanya... " jelas Lillian sambil tersenyum.

" Kalau kau mau mencobanya kenapa tak dari dulu saja? Kan belum tentu dewa kematian diperbolehkan membuat permohonan disini... "

" ahh.. soal itu... aku... " Lillian sedikit gugup, dan wajahnya mulai memerah. _Awkward..._

" Jadi kita harus mencari bunga untuk membuat permohonan? " tanyaku untuk mencairkan suasana.

" Iya. Tak harus bunga sih. Paling tidak barang-barang yang kemungkinan akan disukai oleh Harvest Goddess.

" Aku tadi melihat beberapa bunga ketika menuju kesini. Biar aku yang ambilkan, kau tunggu saja disini Lillian." Kataku seraya meninggalkannya menuju low mountain.

Sekitar 5 menit aku sudah kembali ke tempat Lillian menungguku.

" Ayo! kita membuat permohonan lalu melemparkan bunga ini ke air itu. " kata Lillian.

Dia mulai membuat permohonannya begitu juga denganku. Aku tak tau apa yang aku inginkan. Untuk saat ini aku ingin bersama dengan Lillian lebih lama. Dia menyenangkan. Dan aku bahagia bersamanya. Mungkin ini tugas terbaik yang pernah ku dapat. Tugas untuk mengawasi Lillian sampai hari kematiannya...

Kamipun meleparkan bunga tadi ke kolam Harvest Goddess...

" Hei, Lillian. Apa permohonanmu? " tanyaku penasaran

" Aah.. Kau tidak boleh tau! Ayo kita kembali, udara mulai dingin... " Ajak Lillian.

" Baiklah. " kataku sambil tersenyum. Perasaanku saja atau wajah Lillian memerah. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku di pipinya dan ku dekatkan wajahku padanya hingga kening kami bersentuhan.

" Lillian, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali... "

" Aaah... tidak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja! sudaaah ayo kita pulang. " Lillian kemudian berlari meninggalkanku, dan akupun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang...

Aku baru sadar bahwa Lillian sangatlah manis. Tidak hanya ketika tersenyum. Namun setiap saat dia selalu manis...

Bisa aku anggap hari ini kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan aku senang...

* * *

><p><em>Fall 15<em>

Hari ini terdapat festifal melihat bulan. Lillian mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya, dan akupun setuju. Pukul 8 malam kami menuju town hall untuk bertemu dengan Ina si walikota.

Bulan sangatlah indah. Baru aku sadari hal itu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menempel pundakku. Lillian tertidur. Wajahku langsung memerah dalam sesaat. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk Lillian. Namun sekarang lebih baik aku bawa dia pulang...

Sesampainya di rumah Lillian. Aku meletakkan tubuh Lillian dikasurnya, meletakkan selimut di atas tubuhnya. Dan tanpa sadar aku mencium keningnya. Aku tak tau apa yang aku lakukan. Segera aku hapus bekas ciuman tadi dengan lengan bajuku. Dan akupun kembail pada tugas laporanku.

* * *

><p><em>Fall 18<em>

Lillian menghampiriku dengan gugup, wajahnyapun memerah. Kemudia dia memberikanku mawar putih. Aku diam beberapa saat lalu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, dan Lillian membalas senyumanku.

* * *

><p><em>Fall 26<em>

" Hei, Mikhail... "

" Ada apa, Lillian? " tanyaku.

" Akhir-akhir ini Uma menjadi pemarah... " kata Jillian lesu.

" Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja, pada Kana. Diakan lebih tau banyak tentang kuda dibandingkan aku... "

Uma adalah kuda poni milik Lillian. Kadang aku suka bermain dengan kuda itu.

" Tadi Kana sudah datang untuk memeriksa Uma, tapi kaatanya tidak ada yang salah dengannya... "

" Berarti hanya perasaanmu saja, Lillian. Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat sejenak. Akan aku buatkan minuman untukmu."

" Terima kasih, Mikhail... "

* * *

><p>Fall 28<p>

Tiga hari lagi waktuku untuk bisa bersama dengan Lillian. Cepat sekali, rasanya baru kemarin kami bertemu. Laporanku hampir selesai. Isinya tidak lebih dari kekagumanku kepada Lillian.

Aku ingin tau apa yang Lillian pikirkan sekarang. Dia tampak tenang seperti biasa. Sedangkan aku gelisah. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Aku tau kami baru bertemu pada Fall 1 kemarin, tapi dia sudah membuatku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Setiap malam aku akan memperhatikannya ketika dia sudah tidur. Menggenggam tangannya. Memainkan helai rambutnya. Meratapi kenyataan bahwa tampaknya kami tidak akan bisa bersama. Lillian akan mati. Dan aku akan mencari manusia lain yang hidupnya tak lama lagi berakhir. Kecuali... aku membantu Lillian mengubah takdirnya.

* * *

><p><em>Fall 30<em>

Siang itu, aku menghampiri Lillian yang sedang mengurus uma

" Lillian... "

" Iya, Mikhail. Ada apa? " Lillian tersenyum.

Tidakkah dia ingat kalau besok dia akan mati?

" Umm.. Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? "

" Maksudmu? " Lillian tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku...

" Maksudku... Kau taukan besok... " aku tidak enak menanyakannya.

" Iya, besok aku akan mati... tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, bukan? " jawabnya. Dia masih tersenyum. Tidakkah dia sedih?

" Iya... kecuali..."

" Kecuali? " Lillian memandangku heran

" ... tidak. " akupun pergi meninggalkan Lillian.

* * *

><p><em>Fall 31<em>

Hari inipun tiba. Aku sudah mengawasi Lillian dari pagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kematiannya akan datang...

Pukul 12 siang Lillian pergi ke kandang untuk memeriksa keadaan Uma. Akupun mengikutinya ke kandang untuk bertemu si sapi.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengajak sapi keluar kandang. Beberapa menit aku saling menatap dengan si sapi. Kemudian aku mendengar suara Uma dari kandang. Dia terdengar marah. Akupun segera memeriksa kandang dan melihat Lillian sedang berusaha menenangkan Uma.

Tiba-tiba Uma menendang tubuh Lillian hingga dia terjatuh. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Uma terlihat seperti ingin... menginjak-injak tubuh Lillian.

Aku tersadar dari sesi pengamatanku segera menuju Lilian. Ku lindungi tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Dan yaa.. dugaanku benar. Uma mengamuk dan mulai menginjak-injak kami. Aku berusaha menahan sakit di punggungku agar aku tidak menimpa Lillian.

" Mikhail! Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Lillian panik.

" Melindungimu? " aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Yang sekarang aku tau, aku harus menolongnya. Harus. Aku tidak peduli aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku ini. Aku hanya mau melihat senyumannya. Untuk selamanya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Uma berhenti menginjak-injak pungguku. Tampaknya dia sudah puas... aku perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhku sebentar.

" Mikhail, kuatkan dirimu! Jangan mati... "

Kubuka mataku dan kulihat Lillian... sedang menangis.

" Hei, kenapa menangis? " tanyaku seraya menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kananku.

" A—aku tidak mau kau mati... " Lillian menggenggam tanganku. Senangnya...

" Setauku dewa kematian tidak akan mati. "

" Tapi kau menyelamatkanku... berarti kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu... maafkan aku..."

" Tidak apa-apa, Lillian. Aku tidak mempedulikan pekerjaanku. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum... " wajahku memanas...

" Eh? Senyumku? " wajah Lilian memerah. _Manis sekali..._

" Lagipula dengan menyelamatkanmu aku akan menjadi manusia... "

Kemudian Lillian tersenyum dan membantuku masuk ke rumahnya. Lillian menyuruhku untuk beristirahat di kasurnya sementara dia pergi meminta obat dari Hiro.

Untuk apa dia meminta obat pada Hiro? Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Dengan beberapa sihir pengobatan pasti sembuh. Aku mencoba beberapa trik sihir pengobatan yang kupelajari dulu.

Tidak ada satupun yang bekerja...

Aku coba mengeluarkan file berisi laporan tentang Lillian dengan sihirku.

Masih tidak bisa...

Aku coba mengangkat tubuhku agar melayang. Tidak bergerak sama sekali...

Jadi aku bukan dewa kematian lagi? Aku tak tau sekarang ini aku senang atau sedih karena kehilangan pekerjaanku...

Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali. Tampaknya dia kesulitan bernapas. Sepertinya dia berlari dari sini ke peternakan...

" Mikhail, minumlah obat ini. Hiro bilang bisa membantu mengurangi rasa sakit... " kata Lillian. Tampaknya dia khawatir sekali.

" Terima kasih, Lillian "

" Akan ku ambilkan air. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu katakan saja padaku, Mikhail. "

" Lillian... "

" Ada apa, Mikhail? " tanya Lillian sambil menghampiriku.

" Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan... " aku tidak menatapnya sekarang. Aku terlalu gugup...

" apa yang ingin kau katakan? "

" Aku... aku menyukaimu Lillian... " sekarang aku tatap wajahnya. Wajahku memerah sangat. Sedangkan Lillian tampak... bingung?

" Maksudmu? "

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Wajahku memerah. Aku gugup.

" Maksudku... aku.. err- bagaimana yah? Aku menyukaimu.. aku suka melihatmu bekerja keras. Kau manis. Aku suka senyumanmu. Aku suka sega— "

Kata-kataku terpotong olehnya. Terpotong oleh ciuman manis yang diberikan olehnya...

" Aku... juga menyukaimu, Mikhail. Aku berpikir jika aku mati, mungkin kita bisa bersama. Namun sekarang aku hidup dan kau masih ada di sampingku. Aku senang. "

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa sekarang. Yang aku tau sekarang kami tersenyum bahagia. Dan kami mungkin tak akan berpisah. Hingga waktu yang memisahkan kami berdua.

Akhirnya aku bekerja bersama Lillian. Uma sekarang sudah tidak pemarah lagi, Lillian memutuskan untuk membeli kuda baru untuk bermain dengan Uma

Awalnya, Banyak penduduk yang awalnya mempertanyakan asalku. Namun dengan berbagai alasan akhirnya mereka menerimaku dengan baik. Sekarang aku menetap di Town hall, kami sudah meminta izin pada Ina dan dia memperbolahkannya.

Aku dan Lillian berencana untuk menikah nantinya. Aku bahagia. Dan ku harap Lillian juga.

The End


End file.
